Forced Marriage
by xXCherrydawnXx
Summary: Every time a Sohma who has a curse is forced to be married with their husband/wife with the same curse. Including the cat. What happens if Kyo actually falls for his wife? Read the story to find out! Its won't just be KyoxTohru There may be YukixMachi. I will think about it. I you guys have a suggestion I would gladly read them and maybe do them.
1. Meeting my wifehusband

Today I meet my wife I thought. Hi my name is Kyo Sohma. I have the curse of the cat along with a girl who is going to be my wife. I live in a house with 2 bedroom. One for the kids if we have any and our bedroom. DING DONG! The doorbell rang. I opened the door to see a girl my age with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi I am Tohru, I am looking for Kyo" she said. Tohru I thought nice name. "I am Kyo" I replied. "Oh well I am your new wife." she said. I opened the door more and said "come inside" "thank you, nice house" she says and looks around. She sits on the couch and looks at me "why don't we get to know each other" she suggested. I shrugged and sat on the couch next to her. "You go first" I said. "Okay well, I am Tohru Sohma and I have the curse of the cat. I am 22. I have a sister named Kisa who had the curse of the tiger. My best friends are Uo and Hana who aren't Sohma's but knows about the curse. Your turn!" she says happily. " I am Kyo Sohma I have the curse of the cat as well. I am 22 and I have a brother named Yuki Sohma who has the curse of the rat. We don't get along. My best friend is Haru who has the curse of the ox." I said. Tohru asked "what color is your cat form?" "orange, yours?" "a brown tabby." Tohru gets up and asks "where's our bedroom?" "Upstairs to your right." She nods and leaves. I sigh dang she is hot I thought. She comes down a few minutes later and goes to the kitchen. I follow her. "What are you making?" "Salmon" I nod and walk towards the roof. I stare at the stars. Then I feel someone shake me minutes later. "AAAAHHHH" I yelled and see Tohru. "Don't do that!" I said still yelling. "Sorry but, I finished dinner." We both walk down to the table. I smell salmon. I sit down and eat. "Wow this is good" I say. Tohru blushes and smiles and carries on eating.

**Tohru POV'S**

I pick up my suitcase. I look around my empty bedroom. Wow I am going to miss this place. I walk to the front door. I opened it stepped outside and then closed the door. I walked to Kyo's house. He was my new husband. He has the curse of the cat as well. I ring the door bell. Some man opens the door. "Hi I'm Tohru, I am looking for Kyo" I said. The man answered back. "I am Kyo" He looked my age. He has orange hair and red eyes. He opened the door "come in." Such a gentlemen. I look around the house. Its a little dirty. I step inside "thank you, nice place" I sit down on the couch and look at my new husband. "why don't we get to know each other. He shrugged and sat on the couch next to her. "You go first" he said. "Okay well, I am Tohru Sohma and I have the curse of the cat. I am 22. I have a sister named Kisa who had the curse of the tiger. My best friends are Uo and Hana who aren't Sohma's but knows about the curse. Your turn!" I says happily. " I am Kyo Sohma I have the curse of the cat as well. I am 22 and I have a brother named Yuki Sohma who has the curse of the rat. We don't get along. My best friend is Haru who has the curse of the ox." he said. I asked "what color is your cat form?" "orange, yours?" "a brown tabby." I gets up and asks "where's our bedroom?" "Upstairs to your right." Kyo answers. I nods and leave. As I walk up the stairs, I silently giggle. He's handsome. I like him. I walk into our giant bedroom. WOW! This is huge! I put my stuff away. I walked down stairs. I into the kitchen. Kyo follow me. "What are you making?" he asks "Salmon" he nodded and walks out of the room. I went to find him when I was down. I found him on the room fast asleep. I shook him awake. "AAAAHHHH" he yelled andsaw me. "Don't do that!" Kyo said still yelling. "Sorry but, I finished dinner." We both walk down to the table. We both sat down and ate. "Wow this is good" he says. I blush and smiles and carries on eating.


	2. Someone I hoped I wouldn't see

**Tohru**

I finished my plate of salmon. "Are you done?" I ask Kyo. "Yea" he says. I take his plate and go into the kitchen to the sink. I start washing the dishes. When I finish, I dry them up and put them back in there rightful place. Tomorrow I am going to clean this whole house up, I thought. I go to our room and grab my PJ's and walk to the bathroom. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and change. I walk back to our room and see Kyo half naked. He is topless. He has a 6 pack. I blushed. I was wearing cotton pants and a loose tank top. Kyo was topless and had some shorts. I walked towards our bed and laid down. I felt a body go on the other side. He was facing me. I had my back towards him. I kinda got cold so i cuddled against him. He was surprised. I was too, but I was to tired to care. I feel him out an arm on waist and pulled me closer. I felt so cozy. I fell into deep slumber. I woke the way I fell asleep. I tried to get out of his grip, but I couldn't. I just laid there. I looked at Kyo's face. He looks so peaceful. Like he couldn't hurt a fly.

I may not look like a fighting type, but my mom made me learn how to fight in all types of form. I know from Kyo he only knows a few. We get a profile of each other. No pics of your wife/husband. Your siblings yes.

I wiggled out of Kyo's grip and tucked him in so he wouldn't get cold. I walk to my my closet. On top of my sweaters is where I kept the info sheet of him. This is what it said about him.

Name: Kyo Sohma

Curse: Cat

Siblings: 1 brother (Yuki)

Best Friend: (Haru)

Hobby: Loves fighting.

Likes: Cod, Salmon, Miso(only the soup), milk

Dislikes: Leeks, Miso, his brother, Ayame (the snake), Shigure (the dog. Once in a while)

Facts:

-he hates his brother

-he looses his temper easily

-not a people person

**You are to meet your husband at his house at 5:30 PM. You shall stay there for the rest of your life. You will get to know him more when you meet him. Good luck with your new husband! and I hope you like him.**

** ~Akito (God) **

I couldn't believe that Akito put Good Luck! and I hope you like him. That doesn't sound like her at all.

I put the sheet back to where it's supposed to be. I changed into a red skirt and a purple top. I start cleaning the house. I found the laundry room. I gathered all the dirty clothes and out them into a hamper. While the clothes were washing I went to clean the whole house. Make sure everything was neat and in place. I made sure there wasn't any dust. I made the bathroom clean a tidy. Not to girly. I started making breakfast. I got him a carton of milk. I went into the room to see him him still sleeping. I woke him up with a gentle shake. His eyes opened slowly and looked at me. "Breakfast is ready" I tell him quietly. I walk out of the door.

**Kyo **

I can't believe she just cuddled to me. I was very surprise. I put my arm around her waist. She was very cold. Why is she so dam cold? I thought. I fell asleep. I woke up to someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes slowly to see a blurry figure in front of me. My eyes finally focused and I saw Tohru. "Breakfast is ready" she says quietly trying not to wake me up all of sudden. She is letting me take my time. She is very sweet girl. I walk down stairs to the dinning room I eat the eggs she cooked. They were delicious. I loved the flavor in my mouth it was so good. After breakfast, I started training outside. I see Tohru reading and looking up at me once in awhile. She was on the porch. She was drinking some tea? I don't know, but she was drinking something. After thinking about drinking that made me thirsty. I went inside a got out a carton of milk. That's when I realized the house was cleaner and neater. Wow! I think to myself. I walk back out to see Tohru get up. She comes back with a hamper full of fabric. I realized that is was laundry. She starts hanging our clothing on the clothes line to dry. She is very useful, I thought. I go back to training. That's when I here "KYO!" I turned around. It was...


	3. Feelings getting hurt

**Kyo POV's**

I turn around and I saw someone I hated. Kagura. She had a crush on me ever since we were little, but Akito wouldn't allow to get married, even is I wanted to marry her, which I don't. The reason why is because we don't have the same curse.

"Kyo! It's been so long! I LOVE YOU!" She starts beating me up. I could see Tohru's face, she was scared and surprised. Why isn't Kagura with her husband? Good question her husband had "suddenly" died from a "heart attack." It kinda freaked me out knowing that was Kagura's work so she could be with me. Finally she stopped punching me.

"Oh Kyo! Who did this to you?" crying over me. Tohru got ice and bandages for. She sat with us when Tohru finished serving lunch.

"Kyo, why is that women in your house?" Kagura asked saying it like she was disgusting little creature.

"Kagura, that's my wife. Remember the rules." I said obviously. _Was she really that dumb? _

"oh... Well, I should leave" she stood up and started walking towards the front door. You could hear her crying.

"Kyo, who was that?" Tohru asked me.

"That's Kagura. She is the boar of the zodiac. Her husband 'died' " I said using quotation marks with my hands. She gasp. I don't think she got it. She rambled on saying how that was sad and how was she feeling. _Ugghhhhhh is she that of an airhead?_

**Tohru's POV**

I watched a girl beat up Kyo. That's when I heard _I love you_. Who is this girl anyway? The girl finally stopped beating him up. I got ice packs and bandages. I went to clean up the dishes after everyone finished.

That's when I heard something "Kyo, why is that women in your house?" the girl said. You could here in her voice that she didn't want me here, but what choice do I have? I didn't choose to come here and marry someone I didn't know.

"Kagura, that's my wife. Remember the rules." I hear Kyo say. I peek out of the door to see her. So her name was Kagura. I heard say something sift. I couldn't make it out, I saw her get up and leave, tears rolling down her face. I wonder what happened. "Kyo, who was that?" I asked kinda confused.

"That's Kagura. She is the boar of the zodiac. Her husband 'died' " using quotation marks. I tear up a bit. That's so sad, she lost her husband.

"Oh my god. That's so sad! I wonder how she feels. Was that why she was crying when she went out of the house? I hope she's okay! We should do something to make her feel better..." I kept on thinking about Kagura. She must be so lonely. I can't imagine how she feels. Kyo must be a close friend, she came here to see him. Kyo must be a great friend to have. I just hope that one day I could be friends with him like that too. I walk outside to a walk in the forest. I take a small knife with me, just in case. I didn't even know how to use it.

"Onee-chan!" I look up ahead to see a little girl. "Kisa?" I say. I am really surprised, _what is she doing here?_ I think. She runs up to me and gives me a big hug. I look over her shoulder to see a boy. It's Hiro. I get the feeling that Hiro doesn't like me very much. I just hope that one day, he will like me someday. It just takes time.

Kisa lets go of me and drags me over to Hiro. "So what brings you here today?" I asked. "I wanted to spend time with you" Kisa said. Hiro just stood there. "Okay! What would you like to do?" I ask. "Take us somewhere fun" Hiro snapped at me. I smiled at him. "Okay!" I say. Hmmmm where is somewhere fun? Oh I know! The park! I walk with them to the park. Hiro yells at me for not taking them to a movie and a amusement park. "I like it here, Hiro" Kisa said. Hiro forgives me. I sigh in relief. I see a crepe truck, "do you guys want crepes?" I asked. Kisa nodded "I want strawberry, oh wait" "is there something else you want Little Tiger?" "mhmm I also want banana chocolate." "How about I get both and we can share!" I said. She nodded happily and ran to the playground. Hiro wanted Chocolate and followed after Kisa.

I go get the crepes and call Kisa and Hiro over. "Kisa! Hiro! Your crepes are ready!" I shout out to them. Kisa gets off the monkey bars, while I see Hiro waiting for her patiently. _Young love. To bad they won't be with each other._ They run over. I give them their crepes and eat. Finally we are done. Kisa says goodbye and goes home with Hiro. I walk back home to Kyo. I saw a little kitty. It was cream tabby. "Aww aren't you adorable? I am taking you home and naming you Charm." The kitten meowed. I smiled and carry back home. I walk in the house seeing Kagura again and this time she was kissing

Kyo.

**Cliffhanger! Hehehe**


End file.
